Desafio
by Kriscia
Summary: Ichigo comienza a pensar en Orihime pero sigue confundido, Keigo le propone algo que según él podría ayudarlo, ¿lo hará?


**hola a todos!!! bueno este esmi primera publicacion, asi que no se mucho, solo espero que lo disfruten**

**como ya saben, Bleach es de Tite-sama el resto ya lo conocen**

**Desafió**

Era una mañana calurosa en la cuidad de Karakura, y en el Instituto Mashiba, todos sus estudiantes se encontraban en sus respectivas aulas, en una en especial se podía ver a un chico de alborotada cabellera naranja quien no prestaba atención a la clase ya que estaba quejándose en su mente por el calor que estaba haciendo, deseaba que el tiempo fuera mas rápido, pero entre mas lo deseaba, mas lento se hacia, así que la única forma de sentir que el tiempo pasaba, era intentar pensar en otra cosa, ¿pero en que?, ¿en la clase de historia?, no, ya que si nunca le había interesado o puesto atención a la clase de historia, no había razón para hacerlo ahora, ¿ver a Keigo dormir?, ¿para que?, al menos no estaba llorando o haciendo ruido como lo hacia otras veces, ¿ver a Rukia hacer sus estúpidos dibujos de Chappy?, nah!, ya los había visto muchas veces, ¿para que verlos mas?, no había alguna cosa que lo pudiera distraer en la clase, así que le dio una rápida ojeada para ver si se encontraba con algo, pero al pasar su mirada por el lugar donde debería estar Orihime, se quedo pensando en el ¿porque no había llegado todavía?, era ya la tercera clase y aun no había llegado, algo muy extraño en ella, ya que siempre estaba temprano en la clase, así que sin mas, empezó a pensar en cual podria ser la razón de su tardanza.

Se quedo así por un rato hasta que escucho que alguien abría la puerta. Era nada más y nada menos que la persona en quien estaba pensando: Orihime.

-¡B-Buenos días!- saludo la mencionada- disculpe por llegar a esta hora

-¡Señorita Inoue! Es extraño que llegue a esta hora, ¿le paso algo?- pregunto la profesora de Historia

-¿eh?, n-no estoy bien, es solo que me dormí, es todo, lo siento

-muy bien vaya tome asiento

-s-si

Y eso fue lo que hizo, después de que la profesora le dio la orden, se dirigió hacia su asiento, se sentó y empezó a sacar sus cosas de su maletín, mientras que la profesora continuaba con su clase, Ichigo aun seguía sin prestar la mas mínima atención ya que se había quedado viendo a Orihime, y así siguió por unos cuantos minutos mas hasta BAM!, sintió un golpe en su cabeza.

-auchhh!- exclamo mientras se tocaba su cabeza

-debería concentrarse en poner atención a mi clase señor Kurosaki y dejar de mirar de esa forma a la señorita Inoue ¿no cree?- le dijo un poco enfurecida la profesora quien tenia un libro en su mano, el cual utilizo para golpearlo

-eh? Y-yo…- dijo un poco avergonzado y sonrojado por lo que le había dicho la profesora, después de todo era cierto, mientras que por otro lado, Orihime también estaba aun mas colorada que Ichigo

-después de clase podrá seguir viéndola si desea pero por ahora ponga atención ¿de acuerdo?

-s-si- respondió mientras se colocaba un libro en frente de su cara para esconder un poco su vergüenza

Una vez dicho y hecho esto la profesora continuo por segunda vez su clase. Pero a escondidas, Rukia aprovechaba el momento para molestarlo de vez en cuando con lo que había pasado.

-¿deberías ser un poco mas discreto no crees Ichigo?, mira que ver a Inoue de esa forma tan embobada como lo estabas haciendo……- le dijo Rukia con voz de burla nada mas para hacerlo enfadar

-¡c-cállate! Y no me molestes- le respondió Ichigo sonrojado por el comentario que le hizo

-pero es cierto ¿no?, por poco y se te sale la baba, deberías contenerte aunque sea en clases, jujuju!!- le exclamo mientras se escondía con su libro

-¡maldita!- le dijo Ichigo quien también se escondía detrás de su libro

Las horas habían pasado rápido después de esa pequeña situación. Para la suerte de todos, era la hora del almuerzo, por lo que en el tejado del Instituto se encontraba un pequeño grupo de amigos almorzando, se encontraban Ichigo, Chad, Keigo, Mizuiro y extrañamente Uryuu, quien ya se había acostumbrado a comer con ellos.

-¡vaya Ichigo!, así que la profesora al fin te atrapo viendo a Inoue, ¿no sabia que ella te gustara?-le pregunto Mizuiro

-¿Qué a Ichigo queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee?- pregunto un sorprendido Keigo al escuchar a Mizuiro decir esas palabras- ¿Cuándo paso eso?

-mientras estabas dormido en clase de historia- le respondió Chad

-¡e-eso no es c-cierto!- respondió Ichigo sonrojado ante tal comentario

-¿Qué no te gusta Inoue-san? Pero eso no es lo que parecía en clases cuando la estabas mirando- se une Uryuu a la conversación

-¿tu también Ishida?-responde Ichigo sorprendido ante tal pregunta y más viniendo de él

-¿Estas loco Ichigo?, pero si ella es muy hermosa, casi todos los chicos del Instituto están detrás de ella, hay que estar ciego para que no te guste, ¡das miedo Ichigo, ahora me pregunto que clase de inclinación tienes!- comenta Keigo

-¡cállate idiota!, ya lo se que ella es hermosa y yo no he dicho que no me gusta, es solo que………

-¿Qué que?- preguntan todos a la vez

-¿ahora tu Chad?

-¡vamos Ichigo, dinos!- le reclama Keigo

-que no creo que ella se fije en alguien como yo, ella merece alguien mucho mejor, es eso

-¿pero si te gusta?- le pregunta intrigado Uryuu

-no lo se

-¿no lo sabes?-pregunta Keigo ¿Cómo que no lo sabes?

-NO, no lo se-responde en el momento en el que se le empezaba a resaltar una vena en la frente

-¿y porque no lo compruebas?- dice esta vez Mizuiro

-¿co-como?

-pues invitándola a salir-responde Uryuu

-¿i-invitándola a salir dices?

-pues ¿que otra forma se te ocurre entonces?

-¡vamos Ichigo, invítala a salir, no pierdes nada y así te darás cuenta si ella te gusta o no!- exclama Mizuiro mientras juega con su celular

-n-no creo que pueda hacerlo, además ¿Qué le voy a decir? ¿Quieres salir conmigo para saber si me gustas o no?

-¿acaso tienes miedo Ichigo?- pregunta Keigo con una mirada retadora

-¿Qué dijiste?

-¡vamos Ichigo te reto a que lo hagas!-le responde Keigo ahora con una "pose" de retador

-no lo haré, y menos por como un reto, así que no insistas

-entonces ¿Cómo lo sabrás?- pregunta Chad

-no lo se, al menos no lo haré por ahora, quiero pensarlo primero- dice mientras se pone de pie

-¿A dónde vas?- pregunta Keigo- ¿acaso piensas huir?

-no no estoy huyendo, voy al baño- responde mientras cierra la puerta

-¡eres un cobarde Ichigo!- dice Keigo mientras se sienta derrotado

-no creo que lo sea, al menos por ahora- comenta Uryuu

-hmm? ¿A que te refieres?- pregunta Chad

-¿si, a que te refieres Ishida?-pregunta Keigo

-él dijo que no lo hará por ahora y que lo iba a pensar, así que todavía hay una oportunidad de convencerlo

-ya veo, solo tenemos que pensar en como convencerlo ¿cierto?- exclama Mizuiro

-así es, pero creo que necesitaremos la ayuda de Kuchiki-san, le diremos y ella terminara de convencerlo

-Me parece buena idea- comenta Mizuiro- pero ¿Cuándo se lo diremos?

-que tal ¿una reunión después de clases?

-bien- responde un indiferente Chad

Mientras los cuatro seguían con su conversación, Ichigo se dirigía hacia su salón después de haber ido al baño, ya que se acercaba la hora de entrada a clases, iba pensando en lo que le habían dicho sus amigos con respecto si le gustaba Orihime o no, ya que varias veces se había puesto a pensar en lo que Rukia le había dicho hace tiempo, en la forma en como él veía a Orihime, mientras continuaba con su camino, iba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no vio por donde iba y choco con alguien.

-auchhh!-exclamo cuando cayo al suelo

-l-lo siento est…-pero se interrumpió al ver que con quien había chocado era nuevamente la protagonista de sus pensamientos- Inoue ¿estas bien?

-¡Kurosaki-kun! Ehhh, si estoy bien y ¿tu?

-Si, no te preocupes -respondió mientras extendía su mano para ayudarle a levantarse- déjame ayudarte

-gracias

Extendió su mano y cuando ambas manos hicieron contacto, sintieron una descarga recorrerles todo el cuerpo, lo cual los paralizo y se quedaron viendo a los ojos, cada uno perdido en los ojos del otro, hasta que Ichigo reacciono.

-¿v-vas para el salón?- pregunto un poco sonrojado

-s-si y ¿tu?

-este…si

-bien, vamos- le dice Orihime ya un poco recuperada pero aun sonrojada

Ambos se dirigían hacia el lugar mencionado pero iban en silencio, después de esa otra pequeña situación, era un silencio incomodo, pero Ichigo acabo con él.

-Inoue yo…

-eh? ¿Qué pasa?

-solo quería disculparme por lo que paso en la mañana, de seguro te sentiste muy incomoda con eso

-no te preocupes, no me molesto es solo que me tomo por sorpresa

-¿de verdad?

-si- le respondió con una de sus sonrisas

-bien

En ese momento sono la campana, la cual indicaba el regreso a clases, la cual a nadie le agradaba escuchar, así que sin mas, de vuelta a clases. El resto de clases habían pasado y era ya la hora de salida, todos recogían sus cosas para irse a sus casas, pero un pequeño grupo de cuatro estudiantes salieron rápido de la clase para dar comienzo a su reunión de cómo lograr convencer a Ichigo de que invite a salir a Orihime, así que esperaron a que Ichigo se adelantara para poder hablar con Rukia acerca del plan.

Cuando Ichigo y Rukia se disponían a irse a casa, Ishida llamo a Rukia para hablarle del plan.

-¡Kuchiki-san!

-eh?- exclamo mientras ella e Ichigo volteaban a ver quien era- ¿Ishida?

-menos mal que te encontré

-¿pasa algo?

-no es solo que quería pedirte un favor

-¿un favor?

-así es, quería pedirte si podías ser mi modelo para un vestido que estoy confeccionando para la clase de costuras, ¿Qué dices?

-b-bueno, esta bien- respondió pero noto una extraña mirada en Uryuu- entonces Ichigo, nos vemos luego

-esta bien- se despidió de ella y prosiguió su camino hacia su casa

-bien ya se fue- comento Uryuu

-¿eh? ¿A que te refieres?- pregunto un poco extrañada Rukia

-a que ahora podemos hablar tranquilos

-¿sobre que?

-de nuestro plan para acercar a Kurosaki a Inoue-san

-ya me extrañaba un poco tu mirada, con que era eso ¿eh?

-así es, bien, vamos es hora de comenzar nuestra reunión

Mientras ahora el grupo de cinco comenzaba con su plan, Ichigo seguía su rumbo pero iba pensando nuevamente en lo que había pasado y las palabras de sus amigos, aun la pregunta que le había hecho Ishida daba vueltas en su cabeza, si Orihime le gustaba o ¿no? Llego a su casa y se dirigió hacia su habitación, se recostó un rato y espero la hora de la cena, luego se dispuso a irse a dormir, esperando que todo eso se solucionara pronto.

Los días habían pasado, y por extraño que pareciera Ichigo y Orihime se habían acercado un poco mas, dado el hecho de que el plan de Uryuu y los demás era acercarlos lo mas posible, claro con la ayuda de Rukia, la cual ella siempre estaba cerca de Ichigo y lo convencía de que le fuera a hablar o pedirle algo que necesitase, y ¿porque no? De Orihime ya que ambas eran amigas y también la había convencido al menos de hablarle un poco mas.

Se encontraban en la clase de lengua extranjera, unos ponían atención, otros simplemente se distraían con otras cosas, pero todos con la misma idea en mente: que se termine la clase ya que era la última del día. Así que la clase paso rápido pero antes de que todos salieran, el profesor llamo a dos personas para que se encargaran de la limpieza del salón.

-Kurosaki e Inoue, si no me equivoco a ustedes les corresponde hoy de la limpieza del salón, ¿pueden encargarse?

-¿eh?- exclamo Ichigo ante tal petición

-esta bien- respondió Orihime

-sabia que podía contar con usted Inoue y ¿usted Kurosaki?

- si, esta bien

-bien, nos vemos en la otra clase

Después de que el profesor les dijo eso, todos los demás se dedicaron a retirarse y dejarlos a ellos dos solos, pero no estaban del todo solos, ya que un pequeño grupo los estaba vigilando. Así que una vez desocuparon el salón, prosiguieron con su tarea.

-¿Por qué tenia que ser hoy?- bufo Ichigo

-¿pasa algo malo Kurosaki-kun?

-eh? No, no es nada, es solo que esto me aburre

-pues si quieres me puedo encargar yo de la limpieza, por mi no hay ningún problema

-no, esta bien, no seria justo dejarte aquí sola con todo esto

Ambos prosiguieron con lo que estaban, Ichigo terminar de borrar el pizarrón y Orihime acomodaba los pupitres. Una vez que ella termino, se quedo viendo por la ventana, ya que estaba haciendo una hermosa tarde e Ichigo la volvió a ver pensando que le pasaba algo.

-¿estas bien Inoue?

-eh? S-si, estoy bien, es solo que estaba viendo el cielo, ya que esta haciendo una hermosa tarde, quería ir por un helado después de clases pero veo será en otra ocasión

-y ¿Por qué no vas después de que terminemos?

-si podria ser pero no quisiera ir sola

-si quieres te puedo acompañar

-eh?-exclamo un poco sorprendida ante tales palabras- ¿lo dices en serio?

-si ¿Por qué no? Además no tengo nada que hacer- decía un poco sonrojado y mirando hacia otro lado ya que nunca se había imaginado decirle esas palabras

-esta bien- respondió mostrándole una sonrisa

Una vez dicho esto, ambos se concentraron en terminar sus labores para poder ir por ese helado que los estaba esperando. Por otro lado, el pequeño grupo había escuchado todo lo que decían, así que no podían perderse lo que vendría después.

-no puedo creerlo, por fin decidió invitarla a salir- exclamo Keigo emocionado

-lo ven, les dije que si terminaría invitándola- decía Rukia con los brazos cruzados y asintiendo

-si, tenias razón Kuchiki-san, ¿no se los había dicho antes?, solo era cuestión de tiempo, además el plan esta yendo como viento en popa- decía Uryuu mientras se acomodaba los lentes

-si pero será mejor irnos de aquí antes de que nos vean- comentaba un indiferente Chad

-si vámonos- terminaba la conversación Mizuiro

Después de la pequeña platica, los cinco se dispusieron a salir del instituto y esconderse para seguir con la persecución, se habían escondido detrás de unos arbustos, en espera de la salida de la pareja. Así se quedaron por unos cuantos minutos, ya estaban cansados de esperarlos.

-¿Cuánto tiempo mas piensan quedarse ahí adentro?- se preguntaba un desesperado Keigo

-no te desesperes- le decía Uryuu quien ya se estaba cansando de las quejas de él

-¿será que habrán salido por otra puerta?- seguía insistiendo Keigo

-ya cálmate Asano-san- exclamo Mizuiro

-¿Por qué resigues llamando así? ¿Acaso no somos amigos?- preguntaba Keigo con lagrimas en sus ojos

-¿quieren guardar silencio? ¿Podrían descubrirnos?- decía Rukia con una vena en su frente

-ahí vienen- decía Chad

-¡todos escóndanse!- susurro Uryuu con tal de que no lo escucharan

Una vez que salieron, se dirigían con dirección al parque, ya que cerca de ahí había una heladería, y ¿que mejor lugar que el parque para disfrutar de un buen helado? Mientras se dirigían a tal lugar, el grupo se dispuso a seguirlos con mucha precaución de que no los descubrieran, de lo contrario, la parte final del plan estaba acabado o al menos no sabrían que podria ocurrir.

Después de un largo recorrido, Ichigo y Orihime habían llegado al parque, se dirigieron hacia el puesto de helados.

-buenas tardes jóvenes –exclamo el dueño del puesto

-buenas tardes –respondió Orihime con una sonrisa

-¿puedo ayudarlos en algo?

-2 helados por favor- pidió Ichigo

-bien ¿de que sabores los quieren?

-yo de fresa y ¿tu?

-igual

-que sean de fresa

-un momento –les pidió el dueño mientras se los servia – aquí tienen, 2 helados de fresa, uno para usted y uno para su novia- le dijo el dueño a Ichigo el cual se había sonrojado ante el comentario al igual que Orihime

-eh…n-no, nosotros no…

-que los disfruten- les exclamo el dueño

-g-gracias- fueron las palabras de la pelinaranja

Después de esa situación, ambos se fueron a buscar una banca libre para poder comerse sus helados. Por otra parte, el grupo de 5 se encontraban nuevamente detrás de unos arbustos, espiando a la pareja pelinaranja.

-es un buen comienzo ¿no creen?- exclamo Mizuiro

-al menos le invito un helado, creo que ya dio el primer paso- comento Keigo

-si es verdad, ahora lo que tenemos que hacer es esperar a que continúen con la cita- comento Uryuu acomodándose sus lentes

-¿cita?- pregunto Chad

-por su puesto que es una cita, ¿acaso no lo sabias Sado?-pregunta Rukia un poco sorprendida ante la pregunta de él

-¿de verdad es una cita?- pregunta Keigo

-por su puesto, el que un chico y una chica salgan a dar un paseo por el parque o cualquier otro lugar juntos es una cita, deberías saberlo Asano-san

-¿Por qué sigues diciéndome así Mizuiro?

-vamos tenemos que acercarnos mas o nos perderemos la conversación- exclamo Rukia mientras se levantaba del lugar y se dirigía hacia la pareja

-¿conversación? ¿Acaso no es suficiente con seguirlos?- pregunto Chad un poco preocupado

--claro que no, vamos dense prisa- volvió a ordenar Rukia

-no te preocupes Sado, no pasara nada- le decía Uryuu mientras ponía una mano sobre el hombro para tranquilizarlo

Luego de la pequeña conversación que tuvieron, los 5 se dispusieron a buscar un escondite cerca de donde estaba la pareja comiéndose sus helados, mientras que los pelinaranjas hacían un intento para comenzar una conversación después de esa situación.

-Inoue, lo siento, de seguro eso te incomodo

-eh?, n-no te preocupes, esta bien, ya ha pasado varias veces así que ya como que me acostumbre a esos comentarios, jejejeje

-¿en serio no te molestan?

-para nada, ambos sabemos que solo somos amigos, así que no te preocupes ni te disculpes mas por eso que no es tu culpa ¿si?

-si, claro, solo amigos- repitió Ichigo un poco trasteante esas palabras por lo que se quedo en silencio por un momento, lo cual preocupo a Orihime

-¿estas bien Kurosaki-kun?

-eh? S-si, estoy bien solo que me quede pensando

-¿puedo saber en que?- pregunto un poco curiosa

-¿en que? Pues en……- se quedo pensando en alguna excusa ya que no podía decirle que estaba pensando el eso que lo había entristecido un poco- pues en que tenias razón, hoy es un bonito día

-¿verdad que si?

-si-respondió y dirigió su mirada hacia el cielo mientras dirigía su helado hacia su boca

Pasaron así el resto de la tarde, hablaron de varias cosas, rieron, bueno al menos Orihime. Después de un tiempo el sol ya se estaba poniendo y con ello daba paso a la noche, por lo que ambos decidieron ponerse en camino hacia sus casas.

Ichigo como buen amigo no podía dejar ir sola a Orihime por lo que decidio acompañarla hasta su casa aunque Orihime le había dicho varias veces que no se preocupara, que iba a estar bien pero no logro convencerlo por lo que tuvo que aceptar su compañía aunque en el fondo se sentía feliz de que el la acompañara y de camino continuaron con sus conversaciones.

-ese helado estaba delicioso, de ahora en adelante seguiré comprando helado en ese lugar- decía Orihime alegre por ese helado

-no sabia que te gustaba el helado de fresa

-es mi sabor y fruta favorita

-si el mió también

-¿en serio?-pregunto un poco sorprendida

-si

-vaya, no lo sabia pero creo que ahora se un poco mas de ti

-¿a que te refieres?- pregunto sonrojado ante ese comentario

-pues que ahora siento que te conozco un poco mejor que antes, no se porque pero hace varios dias que tengo esa idea en mi mente

-¿varios días dices?

-Si, creo que desde que comenzamos a hablar mas seguido

-tiene sentido

-Kurosaki-kun…

-¿si?

-no, nada, solo quería darte las gracias por acompañarme hoy, me divertí mucho

-no tienes que agradecer, al contrario soy yo quien tiene que agradecerte por haber aceptado acompañarme esta tarde

-eh? ¿Por qué lo dices?

-por lo general no estoy acostumbrado a salir con alguien o al menos dar un paseo y hoy me sentía un poco desanimado ya que se acerca el aniversario de la muerte de mi madre pero gracias a ti me siento mucho mejor, de verdad te lo agradezco

-n-no fue n-nada- comentaba sonrojada y sorprendida al ver que él le decía esas palabras ya que nunca se espero una respuesta como esa

Luego de un largo recorrido, por fin ambos llegaron a la casa de Orihime pero los 2 se quedaron afuera más tiempo, pasaron unos cuantos segundos sin decir una palabra, solo en silencio hasta que Orihime decidió despedirse.

-bien será mejor que entre, no quiero que te agarre tarde por mi culpa

-no te preocupes, esta bien

-entonces nos vemos mañana en clases, buenas noches Kurosaki-kun- después de despedirse de él, intento seguir en dirección pero se detuvo al escuchar que Ichigo la llamaba

-Inoue- llamo Ichigo mientras el se le acercaba

-¿si? ¿Qué pasa…- pero se interrumpió al sentir sus labios haciendo contacto con los de Ichigo, se quedo en shock ante tal momento ya que nunca se había imaginado tal situación y menos con esa persona

Se quedaron así por unos minutos aunque ella deseaba que esos minutos se convirtieran en horas, fue un beso un poco torpe ya que para ambos era su primer beso pero aun así lo disfrutaron, después de esos minutos, se separaron, ambos con el color carmín en las mejillas

-y-yo lo s-siento Inoue, no quería… -pero fue interrumpido por ella

-n-no importa, e-esta bien, nos vemos mañana, adiós- se despidió y salio corriendo hacia su casa, estaba sonrojada y aun así no podía creerlo, por mas que tratara de asimilarlo, no podía.

-que bien, parece que lo arruine todo- bufo Ichigo mientras se rascaba su cabeza y emprendía su camino

-¡no puedo creerlo!, Ichigo eres mi héroe, nunca pensé que llevarías todo esto a este nivel- exclamaba Keigo emocionado al ver visto tal espectáculo

-¡cállate o nos descubrirá!- le gritaba Rukia a Keigo ya que sus gritos eran lo suficientemente altos- pero tienes razón, ya que nunca me imagine que llegaría hasta este punto o al menos no por ahora

-es cierto, espero que todo esto le haya ayudado en algo a Ichigo- murmuraba Mizuiro

-eso lo averiguaremos mañana, solo tenemos que esperar un poco para descubrirlo- comentaba Uryuu nuevamente acomodándose sus lentes

-bien será mejor que me vaya, ya es algo tarde- decía Rukia saliendo del escondite

-si yo también- comentaba Chad como siempre indiferente

-hablaremos de esto mañana- decía Uryuu también saliendo- ¡buenas noches!

-¡buenas noches!- respondieron los 4

Al día siguiente, se encontraban los 5 esperando a que Ichigo llegara, querían ver la cara que traía después de ese acontecimiento y querían ver la cara que pondría al ver a Orihime entrar a la clase y ver a Ichigo.

-me pregunto como reaccionaran al verse- comento Mizuiro

-si, yo también, no puedo imaginármelos- respondió Rukia

-calma, no se desesperen, o se darán cuenta si llegan y nos ven así- respondió Uryuu mientras leía un libro

-¿acaso tu no tienes curiosidad Ishida?- pregunto Keigo un poco irritado ya que se estaba desesperando

-por su puesto pero ¿quieres que Kurosaki se entere de que los seguimos ayer toda la tarde y nos grite por eso?, sabes como se pone cuando esta furioso ¿cierto?

-tienes razón, será mejor que me calme- exclamo Keigo con una expresión de terror en su cara

-ahí viene- comento Chad como siempre, indiferente

En fin, Ichigo había llegado a la clase, aunque traía una cara de pocos amigos, ya que no había podido dormir en casi toda la noche ya que paso dando vueltas en su cama por estar pensando en el beso que le dio a Orihime, lo cual no lo había tenido previsto.

-actúen normalmente- susurro Rukia- ¡buenos días Ichigo!

-ah…hola- respondió él indiferente lo cual hizo que Rukia se enfureciera ya que estaba siendo amable con él

-oye, ¿Qué es eso de "ah, hola"? ¿Acaso no sabes saludar como se debe?- le reclamo Rukia mientras le daba un golpe en el estomago lo cual obviamente le saco todo el aire y él quedo de rodillas en el piso

-¿y esto es actuar normal?- pregunto Keigo un poco asustado por esa escena

-parece que si al menos para Kuchiki-san- respondió Uryuu

-¡maldita…… enana! ¿Qué te pasa?..... ¿Por qué me…… golpeaste sin razón?- le reclamo Ichigo intentando recuperar el aire

-¿sin razón dices? Si saludaras como se debe, te hubieras evitado ese golpe ¿no crees?

-maldita…esta me la paga…-pero fue interrumpido por el profesor que ingresaba a la clase

-buenos días, todos a sus asientos por favor- pidió el profesor lo cual todos los alumnos obedecieron inmediatamente. Luego de unos minutos de haber comenzado la clase, la puerta se abrió y apareció Orihime quien estaba tratando de recuperar el aliento ya que nuevamente se le había hecho tarde.

-b-buenos días, lamento haber llegado tarde

-señorita Inoue, ¿se encuentra bien?- pregunto el profesor preocupado

-no es nada, es solo que otra vez me quede dormida

-bien vaya a su asiento

-si

Luego de esa orden, se dirigió hacia su asiento, saco lo que necesitaba para la clase y se dispuso a poner atención o al menos intentarlo, ya que no podía debido a lo que le había pasado la noche anterior, se sentía feliz pero a la vez confundida ya que no sabia la verdadera razón del porque Ichigo lo había hecho, por lo que decidió mandarle un papel.

A escondidas del profesor, Orihime se lo paso, en el cual decía que si podían hablar en el almuerzo sobre lo que paso, Ichigo la volvió a ver pero ella prestaba atención así que comenzó a pensar en que le diría o como justificar su acto. Las clases habían pasado, Ichigo buscaba a Orihime por todo el instituto pero no daba con ella, así que fue a la azotea y ahí se encontraban sus amigos almorzando.

-Ichigo ¿almuerzas con nosotros?- le llamo Mizuiro

-eh, esta bien- dicho esto se dirigió hacia ellos y tomo asiento

-¿Cómo van las cosas con Inoue-san?- pregunto Mizuiro

-pues no se, creo que bien por el momento

-¿bien dices? Yo diría que bastante bien Ichigo- le respondió Keigo

-¿p-porque lo dices?

-pues porqu…-pero fue interrumpido por Uryuu quien le tapo la boca para que no dijera nada mas

-eh? ¿Que les pasa?

-nada, no es nada- respondió Uryuu un poco nervioso

-mmmmm mmm mmmm m mm!- trataba de hablar Keigo quien se estaba poniendo morado por la falta de aire pero no podía ya que Uryuu aun seguía tapándole la boca

-oye Ishida- le llamo Chad- ya puedes soltarlo

-eh? Es cierto, lo siento- se disculpo acomodándose sus lentes

-Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh! sniiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiif! Ahhhhh!, ¿Por qué hiciste eso Ishida? ¡Casi me matas!

-ustedes están algo raros hoy, ¿Qué es lo que les pasa?-pregunto nuevamente Ichigo al notar mas extraños de lo normal a los demás excepto Chad

-no es nada Ichigo, tu sigue contándonos como te va con Inoue-san - le dijo Mizuiro tratando de continuar con la conversación

-bueno pues……

Orihime se encontraba dentro del instituto junto con Tatsuki y las demás, iban de camino hacia el salón pero Orihime decidió ir en busca de Ichigo ya que no lo había visto desde que salieron a almorzar.

-¿te pasa algo Orihime?- pregunto Tatsuki al ver que Orihime se quedo atrás

-eh? No, adelántense ustedes al salón, yo tengo algo que hacer, nos vemos luego Tatsuki-chan- le respondió y se fue en busca de Ichigo

-esta bien- respondió pero ya sabía lo que iba a hacer, después de todo Orihime siempre le contaba sus cosas a ella

Siguió en su búsqueda pero no daba con él, lo busco por los lugares que frecuentaba, el patio, la cafetería…pero nada, hasta que se le ocurrió buscarlo en la azotea. Cuando llego ahí, escucho un grupo que estaba conversando, reconoció esas voces por lo que decidió acercarse hasta donde estaban pero se detuvo cuando escucho que la nombraban.

-pues por lo visto te esta yendo muy bien con Inoue-san Ichigo- comento Mizuiro

-cierto, y más después de que la besaste, no pensé que llegarías a hacer el reto que te dije- le comento Keigo pero se dio cuenta de la semejante metidota de patas que dijo por lo que los demás se le quedaron mirando con una mirada de muerte

-¿reto?- exclamo Orihime al escuchar esas palabras- entonces ¿todo eso fue por un reto?- pensaba mientras sus ojos se tornaban cristalinos

-¿QUÉ DIJISTE?- le grito Ichigo a Keigo quien lo agarro del cuello de la camisa -¿acaso ustedes me han estado siguiendo?

-¡maldición!- bufo Uryuu en voz baja- eres un idiota Asano

-cálmate Ichigo-le decía Mizuiro con tal de calmar un poco los ánimos

-¿QUÉ ME CALME DICES? ¿CÓMO PUEDO CALMARME CUANDO SE QUE USTEDES ME ESTUVIERON SIGUIENDO? ¿DESDE CUANDO LO ESTÁN HACIENDO?

-pues…. Desde que hablamos de esto el otro día

Después de haber escuchado esa conversación, Orihime salio corriendo de la azotea, no quería escuchar nada mas, no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar, que Ichigo había salido con ella por un simple reto, se sentía completamente destrozada, después de haberse sentido feliz por lo que había pasado y ahora esto, solo quería salir de ese lugar, irse lo mas lejos que podía y estar sola, mientras seguía corriendo, Tatsuki se encontraba en el pasillo, por lo que vio que Orihime se acercaba pero parecía que estaba llorando por lo que cuando ya se encontraba cerca la llamo.

-Orihime ¿estas bien?-pregunto preocupada pero no recibió respuesta por parte de la mencionada ya que paso de largo

-¡Orihime!- susurro

Mientras que en la azotea, Ichigo estaba más furioso, ya que no podía creer lo que sus amigos habían hecho.

-me voy de aquí- exclamo enojado

-¿A dónde vas Ichigo?- pregunto Keigo

-lejos de aquí, y mas les vale que esta vez no me sigan- respondió cuando cerraba la puerta

-bien hecho Asano-san, parece ser que todo no salio como estaba previsto- dijo Mizuiro

-l-lo siento chicos

-ya lo hecho, hecho esta, ahora solo nos queda esperar para ver como terminan las cosas- exclamo Uryuu

Ichigo seguía aun muy molesto, no podía creer que sus amigos le haya hecho esa pasada y ¿quien no?, después de haber sido perseguido y que hubieran presenciado todo lo que paso entre él y Orihime….él solo quería encontrarla para hablar lo que tenían que hablar, si había otro golpe que recibir, recibirlo de una vez, por lo que se dedico a seguir buscándola.

Iba caminando y se encontró de frente con Tatsuki, al parecer se veía preocupada por algo, así que le pregunto si estaba bien.

-Tatsuki ¿estas bien?

-si, estoy bien, pero estoy preocupada por Orihime

-porque ¿acaso le paso algo malo?-pregunto preocupado

-eso es lo que quisiera saber, se supone que iría a buscarte en la azotea para hablar contigo, ¿acaso le hiciste algo Ichigo?

-no, yo no…espera…- se dio cuenta de las palabras que le había dicho Tatsuki por lo que se le vino a la mente la conversación que tuvo con los demás ahí- ¿a la azotea dices? ¡MALDICIÓN! ¿Sabes a donde se fue?- pregunto preocupado

-no se, le pregunte si estaba bien pero no me respondió, siguió corriendo pero no se hacia donde, parece que se dirigía hacia fuera- le respondió y en eso Ichigo salio corriendo hacia fuera en busca de ella-Ichigo espera ¿A dónde vas?

-a buscarla

Después de qua tatsuki le dijo esas palabras, salio corriendo a toda velocidad hacia fuera pero en ese momento comenzó a llover pero eso no le impidió buscarla, quería encontrarla y hablar con ella de una vez, y mas aun si habia escuchado la conversación en la azotea, tenia que aclararle ese malentendido, por lo que siguió buscándola, el primer lugar que se le vino a la mente fue su apartamento por lo que se dirigió hacia allí pero cuando iba de camino, paso por el parque, por lo que se detuvo y recordó cuando él y Orihime comieron el helado y que habian pasado una tarde juntos, las conversaciones que tuvieron, nunca había sentido esa confianza que sintió con Orihime, sintió que podía hablar con completa libertad, decirle como se sentía, el tipo de comida que le gustaba y otras cosas que nunca había hablado con alguien antes…..antes de irse, le dio una rápida ojeada al parque y vio en la misma banca en que se habían sentado el día anterior a Orihime, estaba completamente empapada, por lo que corrió rápidamente hacia ella. Se encontraba ya a unos metros de ella y dejo de correr y vio que estaba temblando del frio, con la cabeza gacha y llorando, por lo que se le acerco poco a poco, cuando estaba ya enfrente de ella, se le quedo mirando..

-Inoue- la llamo con una mirada seria

En eso, Orihime reacciono ante ese llamado por lo que subió su mirada y vio que quien la llamo fue Ichigo, pero en eso desvió su mirada hacia otro lado.

-¿Qué quieres Kurosaki-kun?

-tu y yo tenemos que hablar

-no hay nada de que hablar, ya todo esta muy claro para mi, ya se que todo eso que hiciste fue por un reto, espero que ya te sientas satisfecho de haberlo hecho

-eso no es cierto Inoue

-basta, ya no quiero escuchar nada, por favor solo vete y déjame sola

-esta bien, me iré pero hasta que escuches lo que tengo que decirte

-ya te dije que no quiero escuchar nada mas- decía mientras se levantaba de la banca pero fue detenida por Ichigo quien la tomo del brazo

-solo escúchame un momento por favor- le exclamo en un tono suave

Orihime al escuchar como se lo pedía de esa manera tan amble no pudo decir que no, por lo que accedió –esta bien- tomo asiento y espero a que Ichigo comenzara a hablar

-no se por donde empezar…….

-que tal desde el principio- le sugirió Orihime

-todo comenzó con aquella vez que llegaste tarde a clases que me quede mirándote y que la profesora me regaño porque no estaba poniendo atención a la clase, ese día, almorcé con Ishida, Chad, Keigo y Mizuiro, comenzaron a hacerme preguntas sobre lo que había pasado, me preguntaron si sentía algo por ti, no estaba seguro de que responder y menos de lo que sentía por ti, así que me dijeron que porque no te invitaba a salir, talvez así descubriría algo pero les dije que no, en ese momento, a Keigo se le ocurrió la gran idea de retarme a hacerlo pero le dije que no, no quería hacerlo porque no estaba seguro y mucho menos lo haría como un reto, ya que no quería tomar esto como un simple juego ya que para mi no lo es, Inoue….si ayer te invite a dar una vuelta por el parque, no fue por el estúpido reto que Keigo dijo, lo hice porque realmente quería hacerlo y si te bese fue porque realmente quise hacerlo, tienes que creerme, nunca haría algo que te lastimara, nunca me lo perdonaría

-pero entonces…. ¿como se enteraron de lo que paso? – decía con un tono triste

-me estuvieron siguiendo todo este tiempo

-¿Qué? ¿Lo dices en serio?

-si, yo también me quede igual o peor que tu cuando me lo dijeron, la verdad no podía creer que mis propios amigos me hicieron esa jugada

-entonces……. ¿vieron lo que paso entre nosotros?- pregunto volviendo su mirada hacia pelinaranja sorprendida

-si – respondió mirando hacia al frente con el ceño fruncido

-y-ya veo – respondió un poco apenada al pensar que alguien mas haya visto ese momento que se supone que era de ellos dos

–Bien, supongo que aun quieres quedarte sola- exclamo mientras se ponía de pie- te dejo para que puedas pensar mejor las cosas e Inoue……….lamento mucho que hayas tenido que escuchar eso de esa manera- termino de decirle y se puso en marcha

Orihime no podía creer lo que había pasado, haber escuchado a Ichigo hablarle de esa manera tan suave como lo hizo, le hizo pensar en la persona que es Ichigo, sabia que lo que él había dicho era cierto, que él no haría nada para lastimar a alguien, todo lo contrario, siempre estaba ayudando a los demás sin importar el problema que estaba afrontando, por que se levanto de la banca y trato de alcanzarlo y lo llamo.

-K-Kurosaki-kun

-eh?- exclamo Ichigo y volteo su mirada hacia ella

-y-yo…….yo lo siento mucho Kurosaki-kun, me deje llevar por lo que escuche y hasta llegue a pensar que era cierto, aun sabiendo que tu nunca harías nada por lastimar a alguien, de verdad lo siento mucho- decía con lagrimas en sus ojos ya que se sentía mal por haber llegado a pensar así de él

Ichigo al verla así, se le acerco y la tomo de la barbilla para levantar su mirada a la suya.

-no tienes de que disculparte, todo esto paso por mi culpa, por no tener en claro mis sentimientos, soy yo el que tiene que disculpase por haberte hecho llorar Inoue

-K-Kurosaki-kun- exclamo esta vez derramando lágrimas

-la verdad no quería hacerte llorar, lo único que quería hoy, era escuchar lo que tenias que decirme y decirte algo

-¿decirme algo? Y ¿Qué es?

-que ya tengo muy claro mis sentimientos después de haber pasado este tiempo contigo, lo que siento por ti Inoue

-¿Qué? ¿Y que es?- pregunto sonrojada ante el comentario que Ichigo le hizo

-que te amo y ahora que lo sabes no quiero dejarte ir Orihime

-¿lo-lo dices en serio?- pregunto aun mas sorprendida

-si, te amo Orihime, todo este tiempo no sabia que sentía por ti, una parte de mi te veía como a una amiga pero la otra deseaba que fueras mas que eso, por eso espere todo este tiempo para descubrirlo y ahora que lo se, de seguro tu debes pensar que soy un tonto

-pues de ser así entonces yo también debo serlo

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-porque yo también te amo Kurosaki-kun, desde hace un tiempo atrás, pero siempre pensé que estas cosas nunca te importaban, siempre te veías tan serio y algo frió, por eso nunca dije nada

-Orihime……

-lo siento Kuros…-pero Ichigo la interrumpió al ponerle un dedo sobre sus labios

-de ahora en adelante dime Ichigo, Orihime- le decía mostrándole una pequeña sonrisa

-esta bien Ichigo….kun- decía un poco apenada y sonrojada pero eso a Ichigo le encantaba, esa forma de ser que era tan característico de ella, su dulzura e inocencia a lo cual no pudo resistir la tentación de besarla, la tomo entre sus brazos y la bezo, la traía mas hacia él tratando de hacer el bezo mas profundo, a lo cual ella respondió enrollando sus brazos en el cuello de él, se quedaron así por unos minutos hasta que se separaron por falta de aire.

-entonces……¿te quedaras a mi lado Orihime?

-por su puesto que si Ichigo….kun- respondió tratando de que Ichigo volviera a besarla, lo cual funciono ya que nuevamente al escuchar como pronunciaba su nombre de esa forma no pudo resistirse a ella y lo reanudo.

Ambos se quedaron el resto del día en el parque, compartiendo juntos sonrisas, conversaciones, y ¿porque no? un helado de fresas.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Y el grupo de 5………………..

-no hagan tanto ruido o nos descubrirán otra vez- exclamaba Uryuu quien se encontraba escondido detrás de unos arbustos

-lo siento pero me duelen mis rodillas- exclamo Rukia quien estaba agachada

-si a mi también- comento Keigo con un lloriqueo- me pregunto ¿Cuánto tiempo mas se quedaran ahí? ¿Qué acaso no saben que hay otros lugares donde quedarse?

-¿Cuánto tiempo mas los vamos a seguir?- pregunto Mizuiro

-no lo se- respondió Chad

-¡Asano me estas majando la mano, quítate!- exclamo Rukia

-l-lo siento Kuchiki-san

bueno hasta aqui llega esta historia, espero sus comentarios


End file.
